October 7, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The October 7, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 7, 2019 at the Rabobank Arena in Bakersfield, California. This was the Raw after Hell in a Cell. Episode summary Bobby Lashley and Lana taunted Rusev from his bedroom Given the ending of last week’s Raw, you could imagine Rusev was very much looking forward to facing Randy Orton in the opening match of this week’s show. Unfortunately, things didn't quite go as expected. Not only did Orton and King Corbin jump the former United States Champion before the match even started, but Bobby Lashley appeared on the TitanTron in the middle of the pre-match brawl while wearing Rusev’s robe and apparently broadcasting live from The Super Athlete’s bedroom. As The All Mighty made a show of climbing into Rusev’s bed, he pointed out that something was missing … and right on cue, Lana walked in, wearing a scant-looking shift. “Everything we own is now in my name, and we don’t have joint checking accounts anymore. It’s all mine,” said The Ravishing Russian as she slid beneath the covers next to the former Intercontinental Champion, who scolded Rusev for sending money to his family in Bulgaria rather than spoiling his wife before turning out the lights. Orton and Corbin had quite the laugh at The Super Athlete’s expense, and he made them pay, ferociously attacking both his foes around the ringside area with steel steps and kicks. Saying he “snapped” would be putting it mildly, but the state of Rusev’s marriage aside, there is a silver lining where the Team Hogan-Team Flair rivalry is concerned for Crown Jewel. As bad as things have gotten for Rusev, he is certainly motivated to dish out some punishment. Natalya vs Lacey Evans “We are at the end of the road,” Lacey Evans announced moments before her Last Woman Standing Match with Natalya, flanked by a trash can spray-painted with The Queen of Harts’ name. And at the end of the road, “the trash gets taken out for removal.” The Sassy Southern Belle was of course referring to the former SmackDown Women’s Champion, but she might have overestimated her chances. Not only did Natalya earn the decisive victory in the rivalry, she did so in epic, come-from-behind fashion and left Evans in a heap next to the stage. Even though Natalya came out swinging, The Lady of WWE dominated large chunks of the match and answered Natalya’s early aggression with a series of contraptions and implements. She even strapped Natalya to an announce chair by using a Kendo stick as a seatbelt. The Canadian simply refused to stay down, however, and a frustrated Evans looked to put the match away with a suplex off the side of the stage. Natalya escaped, countered with a suplex of her own atop the ramp and executed a giant powerbomb off the side of the stage that sent Evans through a table and rendered her unable to answer the count of 10. And for all the very real abilities Evans showed during this match and rivalry, Natalya got the last word thanks to an old-school lesson the newcomer has likely learned the hard way: It’s not how you start, it’s how you finish. Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair vs The Kabuki Warriors The match between Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair and The Kabuki Warriors was billed as a Champions’ Showcase in which the Women’s Champions of each brand competed against the WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions. And indeed, it was a showcase for the new tag champs, who earned a big win over The Man and The Queen, but a pair of former champions wanted in on the action as well. At the end of a match that seemingly showcased several rivalries at once — Charlotte and Becky were trying to passive-aggressively show each other up; Lynch still owed Asuka one after losing to her at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view — Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross made their presence known, attacking The Kabuki Warriors just seconds after Asuka blinded Becky with the green mist to tee up Kairi Sane for a match-ending pinfall. The former WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions clearly hadn’t forgotten their own experience with the green mist and made a beeline for the tandem that dethroned them, expelling The Kabuki Warriors to hold the ring while Charlotte and Becky stewed on the outside. Obviously, the WWE Draft is set to change the picture of the Women’s division, but wherever Asuka & Sane end up, there’s at least one team who isn’t letting them go so easily. Results * Last Women Standing Match: Natalya defeated Lacey Evans * Tag Team Match: The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka & Kairi Sane) defeated Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Kairi Sane Category:Lacey Evans Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Cross Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:WWE television episodes